Previously, the individual parts (the motherboard, the power supply, the power board and so on) have been arranged such that each built-in part could be exchanged independently of the other built-in parts. The housing must not, however, be enlarged. That independent arrangement combined with the same housing size restricts the space available for the motherboard and the power supply, and the standard built-in parts can no longer be used. Instead, more expensive special built-in parts have to be used such as a multi-layer motherboard and/or a power supply with exclusive components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide a solution for arranging modules in a computer housing that allows inexpensive built-in parts to be used without the size of the housing having to be enlarged.